


Trinity

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three in a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for medie's porn battle one time, for the prompt 'three'.

His fingers glide down her back, and she sighs, turning her head to the other pillow. Talia smiles and kisses her slowly, nibbling on her lip until she moans, and then laughs into her mouth.

"Mmm..." She opens her eyes, smirking. "John seems to like that."

Talia chuckles, and the sound is low and smoky with desire. "I don't blame him."

"He's still here," he says, kneeling above her. His knees are either side of her naked hips, his weight gently pushing her into the bed: his hands are slick on her back, that sensuous blend of cold, smooth oil and warm, rough skin. His cock is a thick, enticing temptation brushing her ass as he leans forward to knead her shoulders in slow circles.

"I noticed," she says, wriggling under him a little. In the corner of her gaze, she watches him bite his lip. He shifts against her, towards her, and the pressure of his hips onto hers makes her buck against him harder.

"Mmm. Are you done teasing me yet?"

She feels him lift her hair from her shoulder, run it tenderly through his fingers, then put one hand on the pillow beside her. "Definitely not," he whispers in her ear, and sucks her earlobe until her breath catches.

"God, John..."

"So they tell me these days," he breathes back, and pushes his cock – god, he's so hard, and she wants him then, the bastard, and he knows it – against the small of her back. She laughs, not quite able to catch her breath.

"Narcissist."

"You love it," he says, and gently bites the nape of her neck. She jerks and gasps. He chuckles, a warm and dark sound behind her back, and it mingles with Talia's purr of laughter beside her.

"You'll have him believing what they're saying, you know," Talia says playfully, stroking her cheek with the back of bare fingers. Talia stretches up and John leans down and they kiss, open-mouthed and lazy-sounding above her shoulder, Talia's hand sliding down the curve of her back to nudge against his fingers.

"Mmm, well, sometimes I even believe it," she mutters, arching into their caresses. "Mmm."

"Like now?" Talia asks, feeling like she smiles when she bites John's lip this time instead.

His fingers dig into the muscles of her back, and she crosses her arms under the pillow to push up again, into his touch. Talia kisses her other shoulder, smiles, tattoos the warmth of it into her skin with one fingernail in a slow circle. She shivers.

"Yeah, like now," she says, into the pillow. John laughs and she hears them kiss again for a moment or two, close enough to her skin that she can feel the heat of it. She moans. "On the other hand, maybe devil is more like it..."

"Maybe," Talia agrees, and reaches down to cup one soft palm against her ass. Talia's hands aren't like John's – her skin feels protected, so very smooth, but just as warm and just as sensual in a caress like this. She turns her head for another kiss and tastes John on Talia's tongue: John rolls to one side, lies against her back, watches them. Talia tangles both legs around one of her own and presses up to her other side, hot and already wet against the curve of her hip.

"Evil incarnate, both of you," she murmurs, and awkwardly moves her arm to slide around Talia's waist and pull her tightly close. It's not as difficult as it felt like – perhaps she's more flexible than she used to be, or perhaps she certainly should be – and when she presses her fingers into the small of Talia's back, the slender curve of her ass, it gets her a soft moan.

"Mm, we're in good company," and Talia nuzzles into her neck. John brushes her hair aside with just his fingertips and kisses the back of her neck, too, and she closes her eyes and drinks in the sensuality of being held like this, both of them, all of them so close. This is sex without needing to even move, this feeling...

...and then they kiss her, her shoulders, her neck, her back, Talia painting the inside of her arm with kisses as John licks and sucks the taste of vanilla oil from the hollow of her spine. She can feel them holding hands, John's weight pressing their tangled fingers into her thigh. She can't quite move, but that's fine, because not moving from between John and Talia is something she's quite willing to do. Trusting them like this is so fucking arousing, letting them hold her down, spread out naked on their bed, letting them do everything they want to do to her.

The sheer possibility of it all is something she never considered before this. A few nights ago, it was John watching her spread Talia open on the couch, with the door in full view, watching her tongue rouse Talia's clit and then her mouth buried in wet curls of pale hair. Last week she walked in on the two of them after a late meeting, found them in – on – the bed and John's hands clenched white in the sheets, Talia stroking his back and fucking him slowly enough to make his eyes flash fire as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Once, on a night shift, she caught a brief glimpse in her mind of John's eyes staring into hers; she felt them making love all the way from her seat in his office chair and was very, very glad she was alone to put a hand between her legs under the desk.

A favorite is her on top of John, Talia wrapped around her from behind, teasing her nipples, stroking her belly and murmuring in her ear – or Talia pressed between them instead, John inside her from behind and holding her still, for an exploring tongue to torture her clit with those slow circles that can drive her wild. Or John in the center, his cock in her mouth or in her sex, Talia's fingers inside him until he shouts himself hoarse and she's personally convinced the whole station will hear. They've missed a meeting before just for the pure, wicked indulgence of John spread-eagled on the bed with Talia devouring his cock and his hands around her own thighs, his tongue flicking her clit whenever he could hold her down, and she couldn't unlock her fingers from the bed frame for minutes even after he let her come.

And, oh, she can still feel the incredible overload of the one time they dared suggest they could both take her – remember how it feels having John's cock thick, familiar, vanilla-slicked in her ass and Talia's fingers curled a little deep inside her sex, both of them watching her fall so hard that she can't breathe, over and over again.

And none of that, none of it, compares at all to the feeling of this one moment of being tangled up like this, together, so much familiar, trusted naked skin laid hot against her own.

"Feel good?" John asks, moving against her, even closer, and she smiles into Talia's eyes.

"Yes." Her voice sounds throaty. "God, yes. So good."

"Want anything?" There's honesty in the words, like he knows she doesn't. Any more sensation and she'll fall apart.

"Just stay like that," she says roughly, and pulls Talia into a kiss. Talia grinds against her hip and she shifts a little to add to the pressure, feeling Talia smile and shudder with delight at the feeling.

She'll stay like this, let them hold her between them, writhe a little, touch and talk and caress, let their hands stroke her everywhere and their voices mingle in her ears until it happens, so slowly that she won't realise it at first until she's coming, they all are, together, tangled together the way the best times always are, and pure hot joy takes them as everything else goes white and screams silence. The only moment, Talia calls it, when all the world goes away.

She craves it. They all do. The release of this, the bare, base truth that not a hundred or a thousand rumors, stories, myths and legends can take away.

They're human, and they want, they laugh, they cry and bleed and scream and hurt and love, the same as they always have. It takes this to remember any of that sometimes, and she's afraid to think what any of them would do without each other. Without this.

  


*

  



End file.
